Utilisateur:Aharon McPicsou/Pages créées
Pages créées Personnages # Picsandre le Grand # Augus Augustus # Drago Drakesen # Bjørnefar Drakesen # Tailpin # Neveux de Tailpin # Julius Écoutum # Donald le Rouge # Colombust Duck # Dead-Eye Dick # Hamish McPicsou # Arthur Écoutum # Angus Picsou MacPicsou # Commodore McDuck # Jim Damon McDuck # Jules Plumette # Jack Pot Picsou # Picsou Franc-Rire # Silas Elias # Sophie Pictou # Victor McDuck # Ernest Gobsou # Marthe (tante de Donald Duck) # Donald (shérif) # Ancêtre Hollandais de Picsou # Quatrième ancêtre sans nom de Picsou # Cinquième ancêtre sans nom de Picsou # Arrière-grand-père de Daisy Duck # Teobaldo # Edison Rapetou # Sherlock Rapetou # Doc Rapetou # As-Désastre # Grenouille 13 # Molécule # Whole Truth Beagle # Benny Beagle # Lataupe # Kardetour # Bouffi # Terceiro Milenio-3000 # Barba Branca # Lafarce # Annie Rigide # Descarado-176 # Catnip Beagle # Belâtre # Doudingue-103 # Romantique 333 # Echalas 0012 # Dédé Laballe 3 # Dudly D. Duck # Brutus Trifouillis # Théobald, cousin éloigné de Picsou. # Cousin Théobald, cousin décédé de Balthazar. # Tante Sarah, tante de Balthazar Picsou. # Jacquot # Elodie Duck # Edouard Duck # Dora (cousine de Donald Duck) # Deborah # Alex (cousin de Donald Duck) # Donaldou # Cornélia Beloiseau # Pardalino # Grand-oncle Duckker # Gilbert (oncle de Daisy Duck) # Gumboot Duck (ma 300éme Page ^^) # Panhandle Duck # Donaldo le Mitron # Bec-Noir McPicsou # Jambe-en-Fer Flairsou # Maud # Ancêtre sans nom de Balthazar Picsou (Fondateur d'une plantation de Lichen en Antarctique) # Graybeak # Rinaldo Nald # Roy McPicsou # Samuel McPicsou # Scroogio Van Duck # Latourbe Picsou # Fayodor McDuck # Picsolin # Krakula # Swashbuckle Duck # Charlie Duck # Delila Duck # J.P. Van Duck # Zak McWak # Bruce McDuck # Myrtille # Myrtille/Galerie # Tizzy # Père sans nom de Tizzy # Metralhão # Capitaine Rapetou # Robin Metralha # Gâteau # Gizmo-020 # 000 # Pass-pass # Beulah Beagle # Rapetou le Psychologue # Zéro (cousin des Rapetou) # El Nortap # Lastuce # Sculpteur (ma 400 page ^^) # Egbert Beagle # Cambouis # Spongy Beagle # Nitwitz Beagle # 618 # Sourdough # Harpette # Fantasma Tick # Miss Kitick # Donaldo (oncle de Grand-Mère Donald) # Patagão # Hortensia # Fred (cousin de Donald Duck) # Lochbert McBonheur # Fræk Drøjben # Ted Pic # Soupic # Bridger Duck # Juvénil Mac Boucan # Bucky Becdeider # McAriâtre # Harpagão Mac Shato # Cyrus # Greta Doie # Paper Mac Paper # Zéphirin Tapsou # Morgana Tick # Mazuma Duck # Tom, Drake et Harry Duck # Drake McDuck # Sindonalbad # Daldon Alde # Sensou Mac Prensou # Chatte noire de Donald # Mac Drog # Jonathan Von Dingo # Léandre # Tapdur Dingo # Mélisse # Filoselle # Gringo Dingo # Dogburn # Anicet # Lamermor # Dingo le Clown # Bill Mac Ding # Noé # Pateco # Potiron # Edmond # Renaud # Tokay # Faulichon # Dingmuche # Louftain # Foldainc # Latarday # Gaston # Tobias # Henri # Jason Trouvetou # GL 13 # Grubstake # Roulsabosse Mouse # Mathusalem Mouse # Barnabé Mouse # Oscar Mouse # Monty Mouse # Milty Mouse # Agatha Mouse # Mickeylinio Fortunato # Ratapoil (ma 500e page sur ce wiki !) # Cactus Cow # Patty Ballestreros Personnalités # William A. Ward # Vlastimir Belkić # Mike Arens # Giada Perissinotto # Kay Wright # Don Christensen # Art Babbitt # Lara Molinari # Wilma van den Bosch # Darko Macan # Pete Alvarado # Carlos Edgard Herrero # Carlos Mota # Xavier Vives Mateu # Corrado Mastantuono # Ivan Saidenberg # Terry LaBan # Earl Duvall # Guido Scala # Giulio Chierchini # Marco Gervasio # Massimo Fecchi # Lorenzo Pastrovicchio # Maria Luisa Uggetti # Claudia Salvatori # Sergio Asteriti # Marco Palazzi # Alessandro Perina # Paolo Mottura # Tiberio Colantuoni # Carol Voges # José Ramón Bernadó # Ruud Straatman # Jorge Kato # Carson Van Osten # Roberta Migheli # Fabio Celoni Histoires # Sombre est l'Afrique # Une pièce de collection # L'or loge à l'heure # Huissier sans pitié ! # Police buissonnière # La visite du père Noël # Un défi relevé ! # Dinde en péril # Transport maritime # Donald pyromaniaque # Traque à la trace # Un sapin de Noël en or # Grenouille de Course # Le voleur de chevaux # La chasse aux dollars # Patrouilleur des côtes perdues # Sprint galactique ! # Le Shérif du val Mitraille # Oncle Picsou contre tonton Soupic # Renard rusé qui fait sa loi # Étrange Noël chez McAriâtre # La nuit du veilleur # Ratissage de frigo # Wispen # Une photo en or # Canards en danger ! # Le poulain récalcitrant # Une aventure la tête à l'envers # Ouistiti-partie # Une éducation à refaire # La vallée des volcans # La mine du turc perdu # Jouets grillés ! # L'écran de la discorde # Save the Ship # Partie de pêche # La folie des photos # Le faucon maté # Le mastic volé # La meilleure façon de marcher # Calme et pondération... # Joe, de Singapour ! # Pêche d'expert ! # Donald est prévoyant # Après moi s'il en reste # Cache cachette ! # Outils sécurisés ! # Médecine d'ours # En transe pour la danse ! # Maître d'harmonie ! # Sapeur pompier ! # Du poisson pour le matou miaulant # L'attaque des insectes géants ! # Le coffre de Donald # Face à frousse ! # Comme « onze » trompe ! # Donald, au coin ! # C'est pour un dépôt # Un petit casse-croûte # Venez comme vous êtes ! # Tous à l'eau ! # Passez la monnaie # Les humeurs d'oncle Picsou (ma 100ème Page !) # Au fil du temps # Picsou est économe # À quoi pense-t-il ? # Le hoquet du shérif # Opération silence # Un succès fracassant # Assurance fracture # Cauchemar en bleu... # Le pont de la rivière Couac # Creuse et tu trouveras ! # Une idée lumineuse (histoire de Carl Barks, 1955) # Une chaude ambiance # Résolutions à la carte ! # Donald en fait trop # Le secret du Hondorica + Le secret du Hondorica/Galerie # Blé contre pétrole # Gammes aquatiques # Comme un poisson dans l'eau # Simple précaution ! # Un jardinier hors pair # Le prédictophone # Roscoe le robot # Aspirant boulanger # Champion de rugby # L'étoffe des zéros # Un enragé du jardinage # Course en ski nautique # Catapulte, crapaud frileux # Le Dada code ! # Le coyote sauvage # Mystérieux naufrages... # Un chien chasse l'autre # Un petit encouragement # Trop de méfiance nuit ! # Les mésaventures d'un sapin de Noël # Le magnat fabuleux # Digne d'un don # Pizen Bluff ville fantôme # Le Fermier volant # Le Grand Prix des Castors # Délire dans la jungle # L'Ascension du Matterhorn # Mercredi noir... # Sauve qui peut ! # L'extincteur sonique # Le maître verrier # Le musée de cire # La machine de Paul Bunyan # Le bâton magique # L'île dans le ciel # Embuscade express # Sauvetage en mer # Deux larrons à dîner # Neveux sous surveillance # Le mystère du Loch Stress # Chasse au renard # Les montagnes d'Éole # La fontaine de jouvence # Tous à la mer ! # Les pierres de la fortune # Gonflé ou gonflant ? # La chasse à la dinde # Toujours plus haut ! # L'encombrant cadeau # Gontran Toréador # Tempête sur le cap Couac # L'habit ne fait pas le canard # Un sou dans le trou # L'Aventurier des cavernes # Terrifiant touriste ! (ma 200eme Page <3 ) # Le derby des vieux tacots # Une planète mysthorieuse # Le Marin insensé # Science friction ! # Panique au pique-nique ! # Limier de l'opale # La caverne d'Ali Baba # Boulettes dans la jungle # La revanche du capitaine Donald # Une chance insolente # Le génie du stand # Roi des démolisseurs # Le coffre expérimental # La ruée vers l'os # Garde forestier # Pour une poignée de muscade # Un Noël en or # Motel Duck # Perdu sous la mer ! # Le radin dépensier # Le champion des Castors Juniors # À la poursuite du tapis volant # Kidnappés ! # La flamme olympique # Qu'elle était verte ma laitue ( la 6000eme page du wiki !) # Une lettre pour Vénus # Omelette express ! # Le fantôme de Notre-Duck # Picsou d'Arabie # Docteur cloche ! # Le mystère du train fantôme # Le Loup-Garou du Grand Nord (histoire de Daan Jippes et de Carl Barks) # Le Loup-Garou du Grand Nord (histoire de Tony Strobl et de Carl Barks) # Picsou et les trésors des îles Bananias # Ose la différence ! # La rafle des voleurs de diamants # Propriétaire tout-terrain # Riche à en étouffer ! # Une idée... lumineuse ! # Un taxi original # Connaissez-vous le Picsoucode ? # Chat ne va pas ! # Éleveur de grenouilles # S.O.S. Sauveteur # Le concours des inventeurs # Caméra à la plume # L'attrape lucioles # Pieds palmés # Reine de beauté # L'inventeur anti-machines # Lavage économique # Un regard saisissant # Duel d'inventeurs ! # Oncle Picsou champion d'alpinisme # Hypnotique nautique ! # Collectionne que pourra... # L'amateur d'art # Postier provisoire ! # Un assistant zélé ! # Retour en tête # Le Jour où la ferme s'arrêta... # Monstreville # L'As du cube-ball # En avance sur ces ordures # L'île à la fraise # Goliath et Filament # Écrasé par la concurrence # Au bout de l'arc-en-ciel # Picsou apprend vite # Le mixeur universel # Ours ou nounours # Un baraqué à la baraque # Géo est brillant # Saumon géant # L'avenir d'Oncle Picsou # Sales gosses # Pouvoir minimum # Bon voyage # L'appel de la forêt # Un gentleman inventif # Grasse matinée # Géo à la rescousse # Glisse à tout prix ! # Jour noir pour la troupe # Sauvons le lac # La course à l'érable # Embouteillés # Les Sauveteurs (histoire de Carl Barks et Tony Strobl) # Le Chien du mont des Lamentations # Le Revers des médailles # Ouragan sur l'école # Sauvegarde du patrimoine # Sauveteurs de baleines # Pas de fumée sans... # Le Nouveau Zoo # Le Grand Projet secret # Scandaleux capitaines # Ça plane pour lui # Quelque part nulle part # Qui a volé mon fétiche ? # Ne pas confondre baleine et bas de laine ! # Écoulez-vous lentement, sables du temps ! # Oncle Picsou et le ruineux héritage # Onc'Picsou a des ambitions ! # Castors Juniors cœurs d'or # Un dangereux antipollueur # Quel cirque ce zoo ! # Captains Outrageous # Souriez, Castors ! # Picsou était derrière tout ça ! # Biscuits made in Monstrolie # L'affaire du dragon poubellivore ! # Where There's Smoke # Un jour dans la vie d'un canard (histoire de Kay Wright et Carl Barks) # Embouteillage grand format # Les Castors Juniors nagent dans le sirop # Donald faux Castor # Les Castors Juniors et les aigles du mont Zoziau ! # Le chien des collines tristes # Les Castors Juniors déclenchent un cyclone # Le casse-montagne de Picsou # L'or des Castors Juniors # Les Castors Juniors découvrent les vestiges du passé # De Hamelin à Donaldville # Music Hath Charms # Sta' in guardia dal Lago di Guarda # Un coach pour le business # Traqueur de canidés # Quelque part au-delà de nulle part... # Réalisation artistique # Remède pire que le mal # La peau de l'ours # Métempsychose # Maladresse expliquée # Un coup de maître # Double usage # Curiosité punie # Récupération d'énergie # Un essai probant (fin du Projet Carl Barks ^^) # Mickey agent secret (résumé en collaboration avec Remy13127) # Sac d'embrouilles # La malédiction d'Halloween # Frousse à domicile # Les fantômes de Halloween # Où est passé le Van Grog ? # Un Noël sponsorisé # Une riche leçon # Invincible Donald ! # Lumières sur la ville # En avant, arche ! # Les deux cloches du nouvel an # Picsou travaille du chapeau # Le Blues du businessman # Une bonne action # Les dessous de l'histoire d'un sou # Le secret de la mer des Sargasses # Donald et la soucoupe volante ! # Le cococode # Un talisman pour Donald ! # Un désert pour dessert # Le mystère de la monnaie en pierre # Le roi des violons # Héros par erreur # Quel grand enfant cet oncle Picsou # Ce héros ordinaire ---- # Patin chagrin (Merci Jack Boss pour le résumé complet de ces histoire ^^) # Monsieur Tout-le-Monde # La pelle de la neige # Accroche-toi au pinceau ! # L'Œil de Madrépore # Un an de crédit # Un été pas cher # Le tour des E.T. # Marin d'eau douce Projet Drag ������ # La robe de Daisy # Miss Donaldville # Kung-fu confus # Nettoyage à sec # Certains l'aiment blonde # Charité bien ordonnée... # Donald roi du trapèze ! # Les bonnes manières # Qui sait qui c'est ? # Daisy mène la grogne ! Lieux # Corse # Amsterdam # Nouvelle-Écosse # Copenhague # Ghana # Hamelin # Lac Cristal # Château de McAriâtre # Château de McAriâtre/Galerie # Colt City # Colt City/Galerie # Vallée du néant # Vieux Manoir # Chichinango # Palais de Picsandre le Grand # Château du Commodore McDuck # Écoutumie # Veracruz # Honolulu # Rapallo Courts métrages # L'incendie # Le match de football # L’œuf mystérieux # Le capitaine Donald # Mickey en Inde # La chaudière hantée # Promenade dans l'espace # Mickey et le singe # Des tulipes pour Minnie # Le coup de foudre de Dingo # Biscuits et surpoids # La course à la limonade Autre # Liste des histoires de Don Rosa # L'âge d'or de Mickey Mouse # Stammbaum der Ducks # Northwest Mounted Sur les wikis partenaires PaperPedia Wiki # Paperino e il fascino della sfida ; # Sposa... per un giorno! ; # Paperin-Simbad ; # William A. Ward ; # Cappuccetto Nero. Kalle Anka Sverige Wiki # Nikolaj II ; # Tuoni ; # Svarten ; # Tillbaka till Klondike ; # Den gyllene hjälmen ; # En lymmel till lämmel ; # Kalle Anka på Grönland ; # Vilse i Anderna ; # På jakt efter magentamärket ; # Sheriffen i Kuliga Dalen ; # Kalle Anka tar värvning ; # Kalle Anka lär sig flyga ; # Kalle Anka försvinner ; # Tror ni på spöken?.